Kees Vlak
Cornelis (Kees) Vlak (* 30. September 1938 in Amsterdam) ist ein niederländischer Komponist und Musiker. Er benutzt für Werke bestimmter Genres die Pseudonyme „Robert Allmend“, „Llano“, „Luigi di Ghisallo“, „Alfred Bösendorfer“ und „Dick Ravenal“. Bereits als Kind musizierte er (Trompete) zusammen mit seinem Vater (Klarinette) in einem Fanfare-Orchester (Spezialform des Blasorchesters). Er studierte am Konservatorium seiner Geburtsstadt und schloss die Studien Klavier (1959), sowie Trompete und Orchesterspiel (1961) mit dem Diplom ab. Blasorchester-Direktion studierte er am Musiklyzeum in Amsterdam bei Kors Monster und Musiktheorie an der Berkley Highschool in San Francisco. Während seines Studiums spielte er in verschiedenen Gruppen und Orchestern (Revue, Musical, Operette und Sinfonieorchester). Wegen eines chronischen Leidens musste er mit 25 Jahren bereits das Spielen der eigenen Trompete beenden. Er nutzte die freigewordene Zeit zum Komponieren, was ihm nationale und internationale Anerkennung und Auszeichnung verlieh. Besonderes Gewicht haben die knapp 500 Kompositionen für Jugendorchester, speziell Jugendblasorchester in seinem Werk. Werke Werke für Blasorchester * 1966 Paso Cabaio *# Paso-doble *# Calypso - Bolero *# Bayon * 1968 Western Rhapsody * 1969 De Bovenwindse Eilanden *# St. Eustachius *# Saba *# St. Maarten * 1970 Antiliaanse Suite *# Aruba *# Bonaire *# Curacao * 1971 Persons in Brittain *# Theme Introduction *# Variation I "The Guards" *# Variation II "Irish Lady" *# Variation III "Teddyboys" *# Variation IV "The Bagpipers" *# Coda * 1971 Rivierencyclus (gemeinsam mit Arie Maasland, der dererlei Werke unter dem Pseudonym Malando veröffentlichte) *# Rio Negro *# Orinoco *# Chubut * 1972 Music for a Movie Picture * 1972-1973 Happy sound selections nr. 1,2 und 3. * 1972 Yong ones partita * 1973 Danzas Folkloristicas * 1973 Uncle Jack's special * 1974 El Paso moro Gitano *# Pasa-calle *# Dos canciones *# Paso-doble * 1975 Two Russian Folksongs * 1975 Fryske Fantasie * 1975 The prizze * 1977 The electric seven * 1977 Western pictures * 1977 A Strange Party * 1978 Berber Suite *# Appeal to all Berbers *# Song of the River *# Song of the magic-flute *# Dancing-tune * 1979 Five for the blues * 1979 Limburg fantasie * 1979 Profiles Symphonique * 1979 El Paso Montanesa *# Paso-doble *# Montanesa *# Zortzico *# Fandango * 1980 Brabant fantasie * 1980 Introduction the Band * 1981 Fantasy on french Christmas-Songs * 1981 Impressions Rhapsodiques - De Markerwaard für Fanfare-Orchester * 1981-1984 The Four Seasons ** Spring *** Ouverture *** Morning Hymn *** Butterflies *** A New Family *** Birds ** Summer *** Intrada *** The warm Breeze *** Rain and Thunder *** The Rainbow *** Ritual Dance ** Autumn *** Pastorale *** Autumn-leaves *** Rural-dance *** Fare-well song ** Winter *** King Winter *** Freezing-cold *** Skating *** Christmas *** The last-sleighride * 1981 Military Suite * 1982 Concerto for Bass-Clarinet *# Allegro *# Andantino *# Allegro assai e Scherzando * 1982 Coexistence * 1984 Polderstad für Chor und Blasorchester * 1984 A new dress for the emperor nach dem Märchen von Hans Christian Andersen für Erzähler(in) und Blasorchester * 1986 Cordilleras de los Andes (gemeinsam mit dem oben genannten Arie Maasland) *# Cotopaxi *# Illimani *# Coropuna * 1986 Amsterdam Pictures * 1986 The Highlands * 1986 Tapas de Cocina * 1987 Simple Symphony * 1987 Sculptures of an exhibition * 1988 Liberation * 1988 Carribean Concerto * 2004 Alcazar (Spanish Overture for Band) * The New Village Fantasy for Band * Celebration Ouvertüre * African Wildlife * Rainbow Warrior * Return to Ithaca (Greek tone poem on the Odyssey of Homer) * West Coast Concerto für Klavier und Blasorchester * Mount Everest * Villa Wertha * Battlestar * Tumaco * Two Movements *# Song of happiness *# Temptation * Springtime in Berlin * Fanfare 2000 * Concert Fanfare * Three Fanfares: Euro, Alpine, Royal * Concerto Italiano für Fagott und Blasorchester * Concerto for Clarinet *# Allegro con spirito *# Romanza *# Rondo * Euro Swing * The Castle of Bray * The Titanic Story * Kilkenny Rhapsody on Irish Airs * Das Land der Pharaonen * Cinderella (Das Aschenbrödel) * Spider-Rag * L.A.-California * La Citadella * Las Playas de Rio *# Trocadero Playa *# Ipanema Playa *# Copacabana Playa * Kumbayah Variations * New York Overture (Fantasie) *# First view over Manhattan *# Battery Park: Early in the morning *# 5th Avenue *# St. Patrick's Cathedral *# Sunday afternoon in Central Park *# The Parkguard: a little horse-ride *# Return to Down Town *# On Broadway *# Roseland Dance-City: Puertorican Dance *# New York Bay and The Statue of Liberty * Kleine Ungarische Rhapsodie * A Sailors Adventure * Woodpeckers Parade * Shufflin' Canon * Rhapsodie Provencale * Five Continents * Silver Creek Valley * Winterland - Ouverture * Square Dance * Lord of seven Seas * Os Pàssaros do Brasil *# Pássaros Coloridos *# Pomba Triste *# Os Pássaros no Carneval *Caffee Variations **Intro **Thema **Irish Coffee **Rüdesheimer Bohnenkaffee **Cappuccino **Café Pushkin **Schweizer Alpenmokka **Wiener Mélange **French Coffee **Pause Canon Weblinks *Persönliche Website *Kurzbiographie in nl, en, de, fr, it (PDF-Datei; 50 kB) Kategorie:Geboren 1938 Kategorie:Mann fr:Kees Vlak it:Kees Vlak ja:キース・フラク nl:Kees Vlak Kategorie:Komponist